


Caught in a Crossfire (All is Forgiven)

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Parentlock, Sherlock Cooking, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Nirupa conduct various food experiments with the children. Many involve eggs. Some have collateral damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Crossfire (All is Forgiven)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is gleaned from the Kansas song Crossfire.

Sherlock was good at pretending certain kitchen experiments were scientific in nature. He and Nirupa set up methods to measure the results: like the temperature at which grapes exploded in the microwave, taking in variables in size, variety, ripeness and seasonality.

Mostly they did it because it was fun and it made the children (and them) laugh.

'Egg-speriments', as Violet dubbed them, were a favourite. One set involved making parachutes out of various materials and dropping raw eggs from John's bedroom window into the back yard to see which 'chutes worked. Mrs Hudson would have been angrier about her washing (and her hair) except Ford was so proud of the cabbage-leaf contraption supporting the one surviving egg.

Another was building a small catapult and firing eggs in various states from raw to boiled-for-an-hour at a wall, then measuring splatter patterns. That's how the window broke.

Having determined the best projectile, Rupe and Sherlock then established a firing range in the living room with plush toys for targets.

That one got out of hand, it's true, Though neither would admit whose idea it was to let three-year-old Violet and two-year-old Ford shoot boiled eggs in the shell at the 'responsible adults' in the room.

No blood was spilled but John refused any sympathy for Nirupa's black eye or Sherlock's spectacularly bruised bum.


End file.
